Brothers
by Eron Elric aka the malchemist
Summary: what if Artemis Fowl, Percy Jackson, Danny Fenton, and Harry Potter are brothers? now their all going to Hogwarts! and Edward Elric is also going to Hogwarts, what happens when his sister is already there? what happens is humor and drama. T because of Ed's colorful language, and I may be slightly careful. warning: oc, and oocness.


A/N):(DO NOT SKIP THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES THEY HOLD IMPORTANT INFORMATION!) Hi, I'm Eron, and this is my first posted crossover. There will be some Fullmetal Alchemist characters and references as I have a hard time getting it out of my head.

My OC, Eron Elric, is really me. I'm also Edward's sister and a State Alchemist. I'm not known by the public, and and instead use alchemy for assassinations, which is why I'm called the Death Alchemist. For the fic, I'm attending Hogwarts as a club teacher and a student.

*smiling a little too much* I'd like to point out that while criticism is good to a point, don't flame. Just tell me what I've gotten wrong. Flames will be used to help Roy Mustang on rainy days.

This is set in the third year for Harry Potter, after the first book for Percy Jackson (but I made him fifteen), after D-Stabilized but before Phantom Planet for Danny Phantom, and for Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed is thirteen. Note! Ed isn't related to the others, he is just the Fullmetal Alchemist, my twin and club assistant. For Artemis Fowl, this is just before the seventh book. He's mostly good, so he'll only think about robbing Gringotts, not actually try it. Note! AF has been changed so book one happened when he was eight, and his current age is eleven. Also, he isn't currently suffering from the Atlantis Complex.

Only pairings that will show are: Ron x Hermione, EdWin (Winry will barely show), Harry x Ginny, Royai, Percabeth, somewhat Artemis x Holly, Ron x OC and Artemis x OC. No yaoi.

"Yo." –speaking/whispering

'Yo.' –telepathy

'Yo.' –thoughts/memories

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be dead in the third book and Hermione would be the main character. Clearly I don't own it. If I owned Percy Jackson, Annabeth would be the main character. If I owned Danny Phantom, Danny may not have been the main character but would still have been smarter. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed would throw a lot more short rants and be a little more awesome. If I owned Artemis Fowl, Opal would be dead in the second book and the end of the last book would never have happened.

James Potter is an alias of Artemis Fowl, Sr., and Lily Evans/Potter is Angeline Fowl, who changed her name at a later date. Percy is Poseidon's son, but was adopted by Sally, who had a son with Poseidon years ago but was a stillborn. Percy is fifteen, and a half-brother; Harry and Danny are twins at thirteen, and Artemis is eleven, the youngest.

Ed and I are in no way related to any of the above mentioned characters. Nope, not all.

Percy, Danny and Ed did not have enough magic to attend a wizarding school until their current ages in this fic. Ed was also sent with the dual purpose of learning magic and strengthening the political relationship between England and Amestris.

Chapter One: Prologue

*Percy's P.O.V.* Location: Camp Half-Blood, Long Island

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, there's a letter for you," Annabeth called, blond hair waving slightly in the wind.

"Yeah? So?" I said back, running a hand through my own hair, which was a black mess as usual.

"It came by owl." I blinked once and dropped my hand.

"Okay, that's weird," I said slowly. "Do you have any idea what it says?"

"Oh, gods, I forgot! We have to get this to Chiron," she said in a rush, heading to the Big House.

"Wait, why?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain, we don't know if it's safe," she yelled back.

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly. "Hey, wait up!"

We found the camp counselor pretty quickly. He was playing pinochle against three invisible opponents, their cards held in the air by unseen hands. As we ran up to him, the other players dropped their cards onto the table, face down.

"Chiron, we need to ask you about this letter," I said, looking at the centaur seriously.

"What is it?" he asked, picking up on my tone. Annabeth handed it over and his brown eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, I was wondering when this would come."

"You were expecting this?" I asked, surprised.

"Indeed I was, Percy, but you should have received this when you were eleven." Knowing the question I was about to ask, he continued: "Read this. It should answer your question."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment. Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

A note was enclosed on the letter, and looking at it, it read: We have only just found about you, Mr. Jackson, and as such, if you choose to attend, you will begin in fifth year and attend remedial classes in order to make up for lost time. In accordance with your 'special needs', your books will be specially ordered in a Greek edition and other precautions will be set into place. If you choose to attend, all that you are required to do is relocate yourself to England and buy a wand, robes, and if you so desire, a broomstick and/or pet (cat, owl, or toad only.) Your half-brothers will, and are, attending Hogwarts at this moment.

*Narrator's P.O.V*

"What does she mean half-brothers!?" Percy yelled, flinging the latter away from him.

"Percy, relax," Chiron said, hands up in a placating gesture. "You were adopted by Sally." The fifteen year old paused, and stared in shock. "Your parents were killed when you were young, and the doctors had diagnosed you with trauma-induced amnesia. One of your brothers was sent to a different orphanage, one was taken to your deceased mother's relatives, and one was killed when your parents were."

Percy stared for a few more seconds and laughed. He laughed long and hard, while Annabeth and Chiron stared on with a mix of concern and shock.

"Really?" he asked, holding one hand to his chest. He took a deep breath and asked, "What were their names?"

"Your parents were James and Lily Potter. Your brothers were Daniel, Harry and Artemis."

He chuckled at that, commenting, "He was named after Artemis? She probably wouldn't like that." Chiron shrugged.

"Probably not. Will you attend the school?" Percy looked over to the letter he had thrown, where it had messed up one of the invisible pinochle player's hands.

"Then I will go with you to England to assist you," the counselor said, his tone firm. Somehow reading Percy's mind. "We will leave next week."

*Narrator's P.O.V.* Location: England

Harry was at the park. It was dark out, the stars were twinkling, but for all its majesty the night was lost on young Harry Potter, for he had just run away from his aunt's and uncle's house when his Aunt Marge had gotten far too tipsy. Unfortunately for him, Marge was a heavy drinker that couldn't hold her liquor, at least not as well as his Uncle Vernon, and was an angry drunk on top of that. With Harry being who he was, Marge had gotten furious with the boy very quickly and he had packed up all his things (which wasn't much beyond clothes and school things,) and lost himself in on the streets, ending up in a park abandoned for the night.

Harry was looking up to the sky, not seeing anything at all, wind ruffling his hair. The sudden beating of wings alerted him, and in moments, a snowy owl was perched on his knee, a letter clamped in its beak. It was signed in Hermione's feminine loops, and Harry smiled at his feathered friend.

"Thanks Hedwig," Harry said, taking the letter and opening it.

Dear Harry,

I can't wait to see you! Life's been good at home, but I miss you and Ron and Hogwarts so terribly. But enough about me; I received your letter by accident and didn't realize it until after I opened it. Professor McGonagall mentioned that you have two brothers that will be attending! What do you think they'll be like? I sent your letter with Hedwig, by the way.

Hermione

'Thanks Hermione, I owe you,' Harry thought.

*Danny's P.O.V.* Location: Fenton Works

I said goodbye to my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley and entered the tall building with the Fenton Works sign on it. Yeah, my parents weren't very inconspicuous. They, especially my father, were very flashy when it came to their studies and clothing. But that's beside the point. I came into the living room and, sitting on the coffee table, was an owl. A brown owl was sitting on the coffee table. I took in the absurdity of that moment and dropped my bag onto the floor, slowly walking over to the bird. It stared at me like I was an idiot and looked at a thick envelope on the table, signed 'Daniel Fenton'. I looked at the bird again and opened the letter, skimming through most of it until I saw something that made me stare.

I had known I was adopted; my parents were very open about that and didn't believe in keeping secrets. Well, they hadn't known who my parents were, since the records were sealed and we had never tried to have them opened. We knew virtually nothing about my birth family, and I was happy to have left it that way. Until now.

I stared down at the letter in my hand and looked over to the bird. It was quietly staring with its black eyes. I pulled over a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly wrote a message and gave it to the owl.

"Here," I said, tying it to a loose string wrapped around one scaled leg. "Tell them I'm going."

*Artemis' P.O.V.* Location: Fowl Manor, Ireland

"Butler?" Artemis said.

"Yes Artemis?"

"Do you see that owl perched on the window sill?" The taller man looked over.

"I do." Butler went to inspect the bird while Artemis rung up his mother on his cell phone.

"Mother?" Artemis said immediately, once she picked up.

"Arty, I thought I told you to call me Mum," Angeline Fowl reminded him.

"Mother, I have no time for this."

"What do you mean Arty?" In a heartbeat, she asked, "Is there an owl at the house?" Artemis blinked in surprise; he hadn't guessed his mother would have known about the avian.

"There is, in fact."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming."

"Arty!" Angeline squealed with delight, clutching the letter close in one hand. "You're a wizard just like your father! I'm so proud of you, I can't wait to tell your father!"

"Mother, what is going on?" Artemis asked with great patience. Angeline sat down on a cream-coloured loveseat, pulling her son down next to her.

"Arty, you're a wizard. Shush," she said, cutting off his protests before he could speak. "Your father is too. I know because I'm a witch and we met at Hogwarts, a school where they teach magic to people like us."

Artemis scrutinized his mother's face carefully. There was no hint of a lie, her expression calm and speaking of open honesty, despite the absurdity of the situation.

"Alright Mother, I believe you," he heard himself say. He would reserve his judgments until he had further proof of the situation's integrity.

"There's more you should know. When your father first attended the school, he used a pseudonym. The Fowls had some enemies' sons and daughters at the school, and your grandfather didn't want them to target the family through your father. When we married, he told me the truth, and I changed my last name to Potter to keep up the act. An evil wizard came not long after you were born and we were forced to leave your brothers behind at the house."

"Brothers?"

"Yes, some close friends of ours are watching over them now. But we came to your grandfather's manor and I changed our last name to Fowl, and my first to Angeline from Lily."

"I see," Artemis said, deep in thought.

"Does that sum it up for you?"

"Enough for me to figure it out, Mother.""That's not saying a lot."

"I know, Mother," Artemis said, giving her his trademark vampire smile.

(A/N) ...And cut! p.s. I think we all know what happens to Edward (the usual; Ed, Roy, Dumbledore, and maybe Bradley are there and Ed doesn't believe in magic and so on. but this time they kinda find out about Eron (just her first name, for now.)


End file.
